emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7281/7282 (3rd September 2015)
Plot Robert tries to get Lawrence to soften to him and offers to do some digging for him. Jimmy moves boxes into Victoria Cottage, begging Laurel not to tell Nicola yet. Lawrence assures Bernice that the accusations being made against him are false and asks her to lie that she was with him when the assault was supposed to happen. She refuses to lie to the police. Harriet lies to Brenda that she's making progress with Carly but confides in Ashley that she has no leads. The police visit Lawrence and escort him to the station to go question him again, pointing out some of his statement is contradictory. Jimmy quizzes Rodney on his role as a gigolo and how much money he brings in. Aaron invites Andy out for a few drinks. The police continue to suspect Lawrence is lying, noting his previous record. Edna is taken aback when Bernice enquirers about Lawrence being in prison and notes she is fond of him. Robert tells Lawrence that he's discovered Connor works at a bar in town and suggests they pay him a visit. Harriet is forced to look after April for Laurel when Ashley goes out and forgets. Robert and Lawrence arrive at the bar and begin looking for Connor. Robert warns Aaron that he's playing a dangerous game as he sees him arrive at the same bar with Andy. Harriet recruits April to help her find Carly. She also asks Diane and David to provide a character reference for Bob in court. Edna subtly warns Bernice away from Lawrence. Rodney asks Jimmy to look after a client, Suzie, when he is running late. Jimmy chats to her in the pub lying that he is a colleague of Hunter's - 'Trojan'. Connor arrives at the bar and darts out, spotting Lawrence. Robert and Lawrence go after him. Bernice worries over Edna's advice. Jimmy begins to enjoy Suzie's company. Robert bribes Connor into dropping the charges, offering him £5000. He gives him a business card, telling him he's got an hour to think it over. Jimmy invites Suzie back to Victoria Cottage for a drink as Chas, Diane and Bernice eye him suspiciously. Lawrence breathes a sigh of relief when Connor calls Robert to say he's withdrawn his statement. Harriet quizzes April on Carly. A tipsy Suzie confides in Jimmy over her cheating husband. Jimmy serves her coffee and tries to reassure her with compliments. Suzie remembers she's forgotten to bring her pills with her but, touched by Jimmy's kindness, gives him the expensive jewelry her husband bought for her as a down payment, wanting him to take her to bed. Jimmy panics and darts out the house. He spots Rodney walking down the street and explains the situation to him. They both go back into the house and are horrified to discover that Suzie is dead. Robert's words begin to get to Aaron. Lawrence apologises to Bernice but assures her that the allegations against him have been dropped. He offers to escort her to Australia for Dee Dee's birthday - his treat. Surprised and unsure, she agrees to think about it. April tells Harriet about Carly's friend who runs a market in Driffield. Bernice is horrified to discover Jimmy's companion in the pub has died. Chas discovers Aaron packing his bags. He tells her that he's taking a break while he waits for the scrapyard insurance to come through and has decided to stay with a friend in London. Bernice tells Lawrence she'll go to Australia with him. He's delighted and hands her the tickets for her, him and Gabby to leave tomorrow. Connor calls round to Home Farm to collect his £5000 from Robert, it becomes clear that Connor has history with him. Rodney inspects Suzie's jewelry and surmises they're expensive. Jimmy passes comment that Suzie gave them to him before she died as a down payment. Rodney persuades Jimmy to keep in them in respect of her wishes. Robert is delighted his plan worked as Lawrence asks him to stay at Home Farm and look after the business while he is away. Cast Regular Cast *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Gabby Thomas - Annelise Manojlovic *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *April Windsor - Amelia Flanagan *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke (uncredited) *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter Guest Cast *PC Stone - Paul David-Gough *Solicitor - Sonia Kaur *Suzie - Carol Holt *Connor - Rob Mallard Locations *Home Farm - Dining room, siting room and office *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - Front and rear exterior *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Keepers Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown police station - Interview room and stairs *Hotten Road *Brook Cottage - Downstairs room and exterior *Hirst's Yard - Public bar *The Woolpack - Public bar and back room *Unknown roads Notes *This double-length episode, was two episodes edited into one, broadcast at the usual time of 7.00pm. Memorable dialogue Harriet Finch: (bring April Windsor into The Woolpack) "She's eighteen, she just looks younger." Diane Sugden: (to April) "What's your secret?" April Windsor: "Arthur weed behind the sofa." --- Bernice Blackstock: "Tomorrow?!" Lawrence White: "Well, seize the day! Well, you're already packed?" Bernice Blackstock: "Yeah - in boxes!" Lawrence White: "Well, so go and pack now." Bernice Blackstock: "I think I'll just wait for them to remove the dead body." Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes